The Secret Sun
by BarbaraCB
Summary: O que poderia ter acontecido se houvesse uma testemunha atrás daquele espelho. Baseado no fim do episódio 6x17 - Officer Down ou seja, spoilers. Se você ainda não assistiu e não quer estragar a surpresa, passe longe!


Disclaimer:

**Lilly Rush, Scotty Valens e as salas de interrogatório e observação**

**pertencem a Meredith Stiehm.**

**s§s  
**

"_Eu acredito em fantasias invisíveis aos meus olhos_

_Numa terra de misérias, procuro o sinal_

_Que leva ao portal do mistério e da dignidade_

_Estou vagando e procurando_

_Pelo Sol secreto..."_

**s§s**

Pressionei o botão do elevador pela terceira vez e esperei. De novo.

O sentimento coletivo de alívio uniu-se numa atmosfera que envolvia todo o nosso andar. Era tudo em que conseguíamos pensar e depois do inferno absoluto que durou quase 24 horas, o clima entre o pessoal do departamento era muito mais leve agora. Incrível como é só um tira ser baleado para que todos unissem seus esforços de verdade e tudo saísse exatamente como era esperado pelos superiores e colegas próximos – ou seja, por mim e pelo nosso esquadrão.

O elevador estava demorando até demais para chegar – provavelmente alguém o estava segurando am algum andar abaixo...

Simplesmente impossível não nos lembrarmos da primeira vez em que uma situação dessas aconteceu. Pelo menos para mim era impossível. Sabia exatamente como Vera havia se sentido no momento em que suas mãos tocaram o sangue de seu parceiro quase morto no chão. Sentindo que o perdia lentamente e que tinha a vida de seu amigo nas mãos e que por um tropeção estúpido, a deixou cair e se partir em fragmentos que pareciam pequenos demais para serem unidos de volta em seu lugar. E vi nas íris de Lilly que ela também se lembrou de sua quase-morte assim que elas focalizaram todo aquele sangue do Will espalhado pela cena do crime. Sua terrível experiência cuja presença fora sendo agregada à sua vida cotidiana foi violentamente jogada diante de seus olhos... Ela conseguira passar por isso e Jeffries agora fazia o mesmo ficando de molho, enquanto nós, o resto da equipe, voltávamos aos poucos à normalidade.

Finalmente entrei no elevador e apertei o andar da Homicídios.

A conversa entre mim e Frankie rodeou em minha cabeça depois que me lembrei o que estava fazendo naquele andar. Devia desculpas a ela. E agradecimentos sinceros mais uma vez. Se não fosse sua inteligência e seu secador de cabelo, teríamos demorado ainda mais para chegar até Gabriel e só Deus sabe o que aquele moleque teria feito – provavelmente teria metido uma bala no cérebro e Lilly e eu chegaríamos lá apenas a tempo de ver seus miolos escorrendo pela parede. Mas enfim. O garoto ainda estava bem vivo, e até atirou contra nós. Essa situação toda provou que Lilly também podia ser uma tira que seguia o protocolo ao atirar naquele fedelho. Obviamente não queria matá-lo, porém quando se trata de armas, há sempre o risco. Mas decididamente não estava afim de levar um tiro na cara ou ter outro colega no hospital em menos de 24 horas.

Balancei minha cabeça enquanto andava pelo corredor da Homicídios, afastando aqueles pensamentos inconvenientes e incontroláveis que às vezes temos, envolvendo desfechos alternativos e nada agradáveis para determinada abordagem.

Segui até o nosso canto perto da sala do Chefe. Queria pegar minhas coisas e dar o fora o mais rápido possível. Meu corpo inteiro clamava por uma cama. Não havia mais ninguém por ali a não ser Lilly, que estava sentada em sua escrivaninha com um olhar pensativo, encarando um pingente numa corrente de prata. Um leve sentimento de curiosidade percorreu minha mente, mas resolvi ignorar - como quase sempre faço nesse tipo de situação. Constatei que o Chefe ainda estava em sua sala, organizando os arquivos do caso com um ar de exaustão controlado por sua vontade de encerrar aquilo de uma vez misturada a uma dose de alguma coisa no copo em que bebia. Peguei alguns papéis relacionados ao caso que ainda estavam em minha mesa e fui até a sala.

- Chefe. – anunciei, parando à porta. Ele se virou na minha direção.

- Aceita uma dose, Scotty?

De perto, pude ver que não era apenas um ar de exaustão, ele estava acabado. E o que usava junto com sua força de vontade era Whisky.

- Não, Chefe, obrigado. Só vim entregar isso. – estendi os papéis a ele – São alguns depoimentos das pessoas que moram nos arredores do mercadinho.

Ele colocou os óculos e examinou os documentos rapidamente.

- Obrigado, Scotty. Agora saia logo daqui e vá para casa dormir, você parece horrível. – ele disse, olhando-me com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Apenas fiz um gesto com a cabeça.

- Até, Chefe. E você não parece estar tão melhor assim do que eu. – respondi, sorrindo de lado, enquanto saía da sala.

- Boa noite, Lil. – eu disse, quando passei por ela. Ela levantou a cabeça após alguns segundos, como que saindo do transe em que estava ao perceber que falava com ela.

- Ah... boa noite, Scotty.

Ela ainda segurava aquele pingente.

O sentimento de curiosidade passeou novamente em minha expressão, sendo mais uma vez ignorado. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, lembrei de minha cama com saudade, já imaginando entrar no meio daqueles lençóis que há tanto tempo não via e...

Droga.

Ainda haviam papéis relacionados ao caso espalhados no departamento que precisavam ser reunidos. Cogitei em fazer isso depois de dormir pelo menos algumas horinhas, mas se esses depoimentos sumirem do nada, quem dança sou eu. Dando meia volta, pensei se era possível cobrar horas de sono perdidas embutidas nas horas extras... Eu sei que não, mas sonhar não custa nada. Ainda.

Entrei rapidamente numa das salas de observação, procurando os malditos papéis que me separavam do desligamento da realidade e do cansaço, os encontrando sem dificuldade. Coloquei-os numa pasta vazia qualquer que estava por ali e quando ia me virar para sair, vi de relance um movimento à minha frente e instintivamente levantei os olhos.

Era Lilly que entrava na sala de interrogatórios, do outro lado do espelho.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se à parede, encarando a corrente fininha entrelaçada em seus dedos. Eu só observei, minha curiosidade finalmente vencendo a pouca razão que tenho, esperando para ver o que ela ia fazer. Ela fechou a mão, levando o pingente ao peito e apertando-o contra seu coração. Intrigado, aproximei-me do vidro para vê-la melhor.

A Academia de Policia, a Narcóticos e a Homicídios me deram a experiência de estar sempre em guarda e preparado para qualquer coisa que possa acontecer a mim, meus colegas de trabalho ou a civis, assim como minha experiência de vida me diz que devo estar atento a tudo que acontece. Mas nem a escola de oficiais, a escola da malandragem ou qualquer outra poderia ter me preparado para o que veria a seguir.

"_Chorarás, completamente sozinha,_

_Mas não quer dizer nada para mim."_

Lilly simplesmente desmontou-se ao chão e chorou de forma tão angustiada e dilacerada, que fui em direção ao vidro na mesma hora, colocando minha palma sobre a superfície fria como se pudesse atravessá-lo. E depois do choque de ver Lilly Rush chorando feito uma menina pequena que se perdeu no meio da multidão, veio o sentimento da dúvida - que diabos deveria fazer, qual decisão tomar...

Merda.

Por quê ela sempre fazia isso?

Ela querer ficar somente com seus pensamentos era uma coisa. Mas fazer isso todas as vezes que se sentia perdida resultava exatamente naquilo que estava testemunhando – uma debandada de sentimentos e lágrimas, num desespero que me esfaqueava o peito.

Liguei o interfone e os soluços de Lilly chegaram até mim, incontidos e quebrados, exatamente por terem sido aprisionados dentro dela por um período longo até demais. Encostei a testa no vidro frio, minha mão ainda no mesmo lugar. Fechei os olhos, ouvindo o choro amargurado de minha amiga do outro lado do espelho, sentindo-me um lixo como amigo e ser humano por deixá-la sozinha naquele estado, mas por outro lado, a deixava sozinha exatamente porque ela queria esconder suas lagrimas naquela sala.

Eu traía sua confiança só por estar presenciando aquilo.

"_O Sol está em seus olhos,_

_Mas não consegues vê-lo,_

_Estás sempre na escuridão"_

Seus lamentos só aumentavam e eu mesmo comecei a sentir os olhos arderem por estar vendo e ouvindo aquilo acontecer sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. De repente, recordei-me da cena de hoje à tarde, assim que Cooper foi embora. Assim que ele a deixou, lembro-me de ter visto um leve brilho de algo que ela guardou no bolso da calça.

_- Ele soube do Will. Queria ter certeza de que eu estava bem... Me disse: 'tenha cuidado lá fora'..._

Ela finalmente percebia o que aquilo significava. Ainda mais vindo do pai, que tomou chá de sumiço por no mínimo uns 30 anos e que agora ressurgia das cinzas...

Ou talvez... quem tenha ressurgido das cinzas tenha sido ela.

Agora tudo faz sentido - as vezes em que visualizei o nome "Paul Cooper" no computador antes dela mudar a tela rapidamente, ao perceber que me aproximava ou que estava olhando; o chumaço de cartas que ela dizia ser do vizinho; os trânsitos invisíveis nos quais ela ficava presa do nada. E juntando o fato de o pai dela estar preocupado com seu bem-estar somado aos fatos de Will quase ter morrido, sua própria experiência com a morte ter retornado com tudo, o garoto que ela quase matou e quase 24 horas sem sono, não era de se surpreender que estivesse do jeito que estava na sala ao lado – mas ainda assim _era _surpreendente, considerando que a pessoa em questão é Lilly Rush, aquela que nunca chora. E isso me corrói desde que a conheci.

Mas que diabos.

Foquei-me na figura clara do outro lado do espelho. Ela havia se levantado do chão e apoiava os braços na mesa, a cabeça baixa. Se eu ignorar esse fato como sempre faço e simplesmente ir para casa, provavelmente voltarei amanhã mais preocupado do que já estou e com mais olheiras do que um zumbi saído direto do "Thriller" por 48 horas sem pregar o olho. Se eu for até lá, ela provavelmente nunca vai me perdoar por invadir uma coisa tão pessoal e secreta. Pensar com cuidado seria uma boa idéia nessa situação, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso; em algum momento ela sairia daquela sala, e tudo ficaria por isso mesmo.

Pensar nas possibilidades me fez ver com clareza minha decisão. Uma onda de nervosismo disparou em meu corpo. Estava farto disso. Era sempre a mesma historia. Fora que eu nunca fui conhecido como aquele que toma as decisões mais racionais...

"_Se estiveres perto da escuridão,_

_Contar-te-ei sobre o Sol"_

Fui em direção à porta ao lado em passos rápidos e girei a maçaneta. Quando entrei na sala de interrogatórios, Lilly ergueu os olhos em tempestade, surpresa. Ela rapidamente secou as lágrimas com as mãos, mas seu rosto claro estava tão cheio de trilhas avermelhadas e seu estado era tão deplorável, que nem se preocupou em arranjar alguma desculpa que não convenceria nem uma criança de cinco anos – como sempre fazia. Ela me encarou, meio encabulada, meio raivosa, sem dizer palavra, esperando o que quer que fosse. E eu não ia ficar em silêncio.

Chega de coisas não ditas.

"_Estás aqui e não há como escapar_

_Da visão que tenho do mundo"_

- Estou farto disso, Lil. Cansei de vê-la caindo de sono durante o dia porque à noite você não dorme; já te vi triste por aí, sem falar nada e fingindo que estava tudo bem. Não vou dizer que sei o que você sente, porque a verdade é que eu realmente não sei, mas entendo e por isso respeito o seu silêncio. Mas o que eu estou vendo agora é simplesmente... triste demais para eu ignorar.

Os olhos cinzentos de Lilly me encaravam atônitos. Dei um passo em sua direção.

Que fosse pro inferno sua política silenciosa de "sem contato envolvido" com os outros... como numa cena saída desses filmes bem piegas, eu me aproximei e a trouxe até mim, envolvendo seus ombros e segurando-a firme e gentilmente. Depois de alguns segundos de surpresa, suas mãos se apoiaram em minhas costelas, como se fosse me empurrar, mas nem chegaram a me forçar para trás. Ao invés disso, senti seus braços envolvendo minhas costas.

Sustentei o peso de sua angústia enquanto foi necessário, acariciando as mechas quase brancas e ouvindo o despejar de mais soluços.

"_Conhecendo a canção, cantarei_

_Até que a escuridão adormeça"_

Nossos amigos do trabalho a conhecem há muito tempo e sabem como ela é. E exatamente por isso a deixam ficar em silêncio e quase não se atrevem a perguntar nada a ela, assim como eu. Não vou perguntar o que está havendo – se ela tiver vontade de me contar, escutarei com toda a atenção do mundo o que ela tem para dizer. Porém, acho que ela não o fará e isso não me incomoda nem um pouco. O mais importante era ela saber que chorar sozinha durante anos é um fardo pesado demais para se sustentar e que eu posso ser sua válvula de escape - literalmente um ombro amigo para se chorar.

Todos nós aqui na Homicídios nos protegemos e nos preocupamos um com o outro, mas as únicas coisas que diferem essa situação de qualquer outra são o instinto protetor com o qual sempre lidei com ela e este flagrante acidental que desencadeou todo o resto – e parando para pensar agora, também tem aquilo que eu penso.

Que ela é uma oficial competente e uma pessoa de confiança, isso todo mundo ali sabe; o que ninguém consegue ver e que eu pude enxergar desde a primeira vez em que soube o que aconteceu em seu passado, é exatamente isso que agora tenho entre meus braços – uma mágoa grande demais para um corpinho magrelo e alguém que só precisava da certeza de que não seria deixada sozinha novamente...

Senti suas mãos me afastarem com delicadeza. Soltei seu corpo e puxei duas cadeiras. Nos sentamos lá por algum tempo, esperando que se recompusesse. Quando os leves soluços remanescentes haviam desaparecido por completo, senti seu olhar sobre mim. Levantei os olhos, encarando-a. Seu rosto agora estava rosado aonde as lágrimas haviam queimado sua pele.

- Estou começando a me dar bem... sabe... com ele.

Quase ouvi um coro de anjos ao fundo; não pelo "finalmente!" contido em sua frase, mas sim pelo sentimento morno que se espalhou dentro de mim ao ouvir aquilo. Enfim as coisas começavam a dar certo para ela...

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Lil. - Não havia como conter um sorriso. - De verdade.

Ela sorriu levemente e encarou a correntinha ainda entrelaçada em seus dedos brancos.

- Ele me deu isso hoje à tarde. – disse, estendendo a corrente de prata para mim. O pingente era uma pequena imagem de São Judas. – Disse que era para me proteger... para me ajudar. Para deixá-lo tranqüilo enquanto eu o estiver usando.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos fechadas.

- Ele... veio aqui somente para me ver... – ela falou, quase como se não acreditasse no que dizia.

"_Venha a mim, contar-te-ei_

_O segredo do Sol: ..."_

- Sabe Lil... – comecei, devolvendo seu tesouro; mas o retornava não nas mãos da Lilly-da-Homicídios. Eu colocava o pingente nas mãozinhas de uma garotinha feliz da vida pelo presente que ganhou do papai. A Pequena-Lilly. Aquela que eu sempre pude ver em seus olhos. Ela me encarou, esperando o que eu ia dizer.

"_...o segredo está em você, não em mim_

_Mas não significa nada para você."_

- Há muito tempo que esperava ouvir uma coisa assim.

Ela deixou escapar o fragmento de um riso comovido e sorriu. Ela parecia muito diferente da Lilly de ontem, ou de anos atrás. Infinitamente diferente. O branco predominante de sua imagem se acendia cada vez mais e pela primeira vez vi que ela estava feliz de verdade, como se nada no mundo pudesse derrubá-la naquele instante.

- Obrigada, Scotty. – o silêncio de minha expressão lhe respondeu que aquilo não era necessário. Só estava fazendo o que sentia que era certo, sem mais.

Então me levantei, meus lábios levemente arqueados. Estendi a mão gentilmente para ela, pedindo o colar. Ele o entregou a mim e eu o examinei novamente. Logo encontrei o fecho de prata, o abri e o coloquei em seu pescoço. Ela segurou o pingente entre seus dedos com leveza.

- Pronta para sair? – indaguei, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Aqui com certeza não é lá muito confortável para se dormir, e suponho que como eu, você deve estar caindo pelas tabelas.

Ela se levantou, foi em direção à porta e antes de sair olhou para mim novamente, falando baixinho.

- Vou pegar as minhas coisas.

Assim que ela saiu, voltei para a sala de observação e peguei minhas coisas, não esquecendo a pasta – abençoados papéis! - que estava sobre a mesa. Fui até a sala do Chefe, que me recebeu novamente com um "Mas que diabos você ainda faz aqui?", e entreguei os últimos relatórios, me despedindo definitivamente por aquela noite. Caminhei até o elevador, onde Lilly esperava por mim.

Ao chegarmos no estacionamento do Distrito Policial, andamos em silêncio até o carro dela, onde a deixei.

- Durma bem, Lil.

- Boa noite. - ela disse com um sorriso tranqüilo, entrando e fechando a porta.

Continuei caminhando em direção ao meu carro, alguns veículos adiante.

Estava quase chegando em casa quando percebi que havia me esquecido de dizer uma coisa importante. Abri a porta e entrei, sacando o celular e usando a discagem rápida. Ela atendeu prontamente.

- Rush.

Hesitei durante alguns segundos antes de respondê-la.

- Só queria dizer... que eu vou estar do seu lado, Lil.

Do outro lado, ouvi um riso baixinho e breve.

- Eu sei, Scotty. Tenho certeza que sim.

"_O Sol está em seus olhos,_

_E espero que o encontre_

_Algum dia, na escuridão."_

**s§s**

Por BarbaraCB

**Citações utilizadas: **

**Introdução:** "_Key of the Twilight"_

**Ao longo do texto: **_"Aura"_

Ambas as musicas são da autoria de Kajiura Yuki, compostas para a trilha sonora dos animes da franquia _".Hack/"._

**OK, agora vamos à sinceridade:**

**a verdade é que eu nem ia postar essa fic. Sei lá. Pareceu uma boa idéia quando estava escrevendo, mas depois, muito que percebi o QUÃO AÇUCARADA é essa história x_x Mesmo que o inicio desse açúcar, quem colocou aí foram os próprios roteiristas, (na cena em que a Lilly encara a correntinha e a aperta contra o peito, por exemplo).**

**Essa fic foi uma mistura de idéias soltas que eu tinha:**

**1 - o lance do "Sol secreto" na musica "Aura". Quando estava escrevendo minha fic crossover de Cold Case, "Inside the Shell", eu vi a letra dessa musica e imediatamente pensei que o "Sol secreto" em questão era o que a Lilly tem de melhor dentro dela e que todo aquele sofrimento que ela sente encobre isso. E o Scotty, por ser o mais "proximo" dela, é quem consegue ver isso inteiramente. Não sei se foi piração - talvez sim -, mas foi o que eu pensei. xD**

**2 - um desenho rascunheba que eu fiz, chamado "No Contact Involved" (o link está no meu profile), que mostra como seria a reação da Lilly se o Scotty abandonasse a "politca silenciosa de 'Sem Contato Envolvido'" que ela "prega".**

**3 - o fato de o Scotty não ser tão alienado quanto aparenta - vejam que quando a Lilly disse no 6x17 que o tal cara era o pai dela, o Scotty imediatamente disse: "Coopper". Ele sabia, de alguma forma, mas sabia, e foi o que tentei explicar aqui. **

**Por mais distante que ele possa parecer em relação à ela, ele está mais proximo do que até mesmo a Lilly possa perceber. Ele a observa e cuida dela - porque ele a ama ou porque ela é uma pessoa muito importante na vida dele, não sabemos. O seriado nunca deixou esse campo muito claro, e por isso eu também não deixei.**

**Percebam que, por mais que pareça, o Scotty não diz que a ama ou que tem sentimentos amorosos por ela.**

**Anyway, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, sei lá xD. Criticas positivas ou CONSTRUTIVAS serão muito bem vindas! **

**BarbaraCB**


End file.
